


Red like the refulgent sunset. Black like the dark, deep night -  赤 黒

by Nemesi_Kore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2018, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dark & Gloomy, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, for, poetic prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesi_Kore/pseuds/Nemesi_Kore
Summary: A vision of love, a vision of a dream never realized.... An apparition in the dark...- You told me: “No one will love you the way I do”… and your voice had the melancholy echo of an abandonment... -
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Red like the refulgent sunset. Black like the dark, deep night -  赤 黒

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people!   
> For this "work" I took inspiration from symbolist and romantic poetry (that I really love). I hope you like it <3

_TETSUYA_

Night... Darkness... My love calls me.  
I want to kiss you... I'd like to feed on your vermillion looks… I would bite those lips that never satisfy you and make you mine... eternally.

Open up your lost angel heart and let me keep it in my night. It will be the red light of my perseverance for you.

Your desire is my death ... Your greed is my pain...

My meat hot-branded by your craving...

Eternal darkness on our mortuary thalamus... blood sheets; silk as tears glides on our quivering bodies...  
Rain falls on our intertwined legs. Evil flashes in the eyes...  
I am pure essence between your hands that liquefy me...

I cannot breathe… I drown among the blankets filled with sourness. Your hand on my chest like a deadly vise... 

I cannot breathe… 

Burns the fire of desire, inside of me crawl to flare into a lash of acid contact… 

Beneath me, inside me, you are pure night advancing like an army that leaves only desolate land beaten by the wind of my crying moans. 

The only way you can love me is to hit again and again. Crucify my soul with golden lies nails, enjoy the shattered dream in my blood spilled on your impenetrable face. 

Deepness… Eternal mazes inside your eyes...   
I lose myself in the thorny walls of your destroyed ego... I'm fine in this oppressive silence… 

Can I lose myself in you forever? To go astray in your winter, with your cold darkness as a funeral drape on my heart... 

Love me, ephemeral creature of a now lost sunset! When the sun dissolves in his own ruby blood and moments seem eternal and there is silence in all the dark abyss...   
When the moon pours the tears of her sadness into you, making iridescent red jasper your eyes where to disappear... 

You told me: _“No one will love you the way I do”_ … and your voice had the melancholy echo of an abandonment... 

_SEIJURO_

Close to the flame of our sin, the light is sadder than the shadows and it gets consumed…   
I sense the ticking rain and its infinite tears transmuted into the bars of my prison... 

Let my soul be inebriated by a deception! Like in a sublime nightmare drown in your eyes and endlessly lying in the depths of your sea. 

Do not wake me, tender obsession. I am a slave of your beauty, of your tyrant smile, of those kisses powerful like the tide that covers the black and cold rock...

You soothe like the gloom does, you enthrall like the moth’s flight in the darkness. You keep me anchored with invisible cobwebs... 

What will remain of this ardent elation? Just the ashes of the fire that flared in us?  
Who cares when your body is divided into two… but the soul is only one…

Member to member, abdomen to abdomen and for alcove an inaccessible sepulcher... 

I’ll be a damned jester just to capture your immense and burning glance penetrating inexorably like a sharp dagger into my groaning heart;   
and I will be your failed geisha so that you can make your home from my proud spirit because you are the frieze of my nights and the hands that bring me towards the boundless blue... 

And yet when your crystalline smile shatters like a broken mirror reflecting fragments of your pure soul,   
when you, cruel!, accept me among your sinuous coils keeping me chained more and more to your being, I welcome my ruin with joy, like a wandering spirit who has interminably roamed through solitary wastelands and finally finds the altar of his sacrifice... 

I told you: _“No one will love you the way I do”_ … And you tightened me to you… among your night smelling hair… among your skin with the flavor of the whole... 

I just surrendered myself to destroy me… to destroy us… 

And your smile was fog... Your body was silence...   
Only your eyes kept shining in the dark night...

**Author's Note:**

> Happiness is overrated lol


End file.
